1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic image correction circuit that automatically performs image correction by detecting resolutions of input image data.
2. Related Art
An automatic image correction circuit that automatically performs image correction on input image data has been known. The automatic image correction circuit is a circuit that calculates statistic values of received image data, such as luminance and chroma, and performs image correction suitable for images, which are being received, based on the statistic values. The automatic image correction circuit enhances images to be displayed through image correction, such as level correction, gamma correction, or contrast correction.
The automatic image correction circuit sometimes performs image data correction by calculating statistic values using resolutions of image data or by changing a set value. In a general automatic image correction circuit, a user inputs resolutions of image data to a register, etc. in advance and the automatic image correction circuit then performs image correction on image data based on the resolutions input in advance. However, the method in which a user inputs resolutions every image data is not preferred in terms of user-friendly aspect and accuracy. Furthermore, this method cannot cope with a case where resolutions of input image data are dynamically changed.